


A spellmaster’s secret

by 1yelp



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Bethan - Freeform, First time?, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, confessing, confessing scene, i wrote this at 2 am, idk first bethan fic, it has swearing, mbav, mbav content in 2020, not really sex but, somewhat handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1yelp/pseuds/1yelp
Summary: Ethan falls in love with a loud dumbass who is soft at heart.Whoever could it be.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. You gotta tell him

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part 2 if I get enough kudos bc there are some loose ends I haven’t tied up but yeah. this is my first bethan fic so I’m sorry if the characters seem kinda..off  
> follow my tumblr : whitechapel-ethan

The day starts off as any morning at Whitechapel High would, sleep-deprived teenagers who simply don’t care enough roaming up and down the halls. “Don’t lie to me.” Benny said, as his shoulder grazed Ethan’s. They walked down the hallway trying to not bump into anyone else, but they weren’t doing too good of a job. “You can’t expect to lie to me and let it actually slip by, you know.”

Ethan tried to ignore what his friend said, fidgeting with the zipper at the end of his jacket. “I’m not lying!” He exclaimed, maybe a little too loud for this early in the morning. “I just...I forgot that I had to put my laundry away, that’s all.”

“Dude, you don’t even put your laundry away!” Benny sighed as he tried to question Ethan. “Just tell me, honestly, why you couldn’t hang out last night.” His words almost sounded...hurt, in a way. Ethan tried to regain his composure as he remembers the night before. 

There he was, sitting on his bed, texting Benny. Ethan went through his gallery and one image caught his eye. It was a candid picture of Benny. Just him reading, that’s all. Nothing fancy. Looking at the image brought up feelings the boy had tried to suppress for a while. He knew he cared about Benny, he was his best friend! How couldn’t he? So why was it so hard to come to terms that he had feelings for him? Ethan was still questioning, not wanting to find an exact label to use for himself yet. But last night, it really hit him how much he liked Benny. You can’t just go meet up with your best friend immediately after figuring out you have feelings for him! It’s basic crush logic! Ethan wished he could tell Benny, but he’s seen how Benny is with girls. How he smiles, his posture, the way his mouth moves with every word he says, Ethan was in deep. The last thing Benny needs right now is finding out his best friend has a crush on him. They already have so much to deal with in Whitechapel.

“Hello? Earth to E?” Ethan didn’t realize how hard he’d spaced out until Benny brought him back. “If you don’t tell me now, then you’ll have to wait until lunch. And we both know you can’t keep a secret to save your life. Just tell me now and get the worst out of the way! I promise on all of my Star Wars merchandise I won’t be mad.”

Ethan smiled as he looked at the taller boy. He was going to have to tell him, soon. He hates keeping things from Benny. The first bell rang and they started to head to their first period. “See you at lunch, B.”

_ “This is just great.” _ Ethan thinks to himself.  _ “Not only do I have to figure out myself, I also have to deal with Benny rejecting me. Wonderful.”  _ Ethan did his best to find his seat and process what was happening. He liked Benny, now he just needed to tell Benny. Right. Tell Benny. _ “This is going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be.”  _ During the entirety of the first period, Ethan scribbled down and brainstormed ideas of how to tell Benny. He didn’t consider him confessing to Benny to be his “coming out” since Benny was the only boy he’s ever liked. 

_ … _

_ “Shit. I’m going to need a plan, or something, to get this done.”  _ He wrote down some ideas on an extra sheet of paper of how he could tell Benny, dreading it already.

[ **Plan A** : Meet Benny at lunch and try to get him alone. Confess feelings.]

_ “Solid plan, lots of space for something to go wrong, though...maybe a backup plan?” _

“Mr. Morgan, do you have something you wish to share with the class?” Right. Ethan forgot he was still in school. “No, sir.” He responded, already feeling his face getting hot from embarrassment. “Then please pay attention.” He nodded and went back to writing.

_ “I just wish someone else could do this for me. That’s it!”  _

Ethan wrote down his idea before he could realize that it wasn’t... the greatest.

**[Plan B** : Give Rory the link to a playlist I’ve made beforehand, tell him to give it to Benny saying it was from me.]

_ “Yeah. Because Rory definitely needs to know about my feelings for Benny. On top of that, make Benny a playlist.” _

As the bell rang, Ethan quickly wrote down the last couple words for his third plan, and shoved the scrap paper he was writing on into his pocket.

_________________

Next thing Ethan knows, it’s already lunch and Benny was approaching him. “Well dude, it’s lunch time and you look like you’re about to explode. What is it?” His palms started to sweat.

“Well...I-I found a guy online and I played video games with him last night, by the time we started I realized I wasn’t gonna make it to your place, sorry.” He said, feeling a twinge of guilt for lying.

_ “Nice lie, Ethan. Real smooth.”  _

“What?!” Benny exclaimed. Ethan tried to quiet him down when he started talking again. “You ditched playing video games with me, to stay home, and play video games with some random guy you met??”

“Listen, if it makes you feel any better, you can come over tonight. We can make it a sleepover!” Benny’s face twists into different emotions, anger, thinking, realization and fear. At least that's what it looked like to Ethan. “...Benny?” Benny blinks and looks at Ethan.

“Yeah, I’m down.”

To put it softly, Ethan’s thoughts were just ??? and  _ “What.” _

The rest of the day was tense, but also really easy? Ethan tried to act like he didn’t notice, but he did. How long he looked at Benny. The way Benny scanned him in the middle of the hallway with only his eyes.  _ “Does he know? Am I being that obvious?” _ They turned a corner and ran into Sarah, not escaping this weird bubble they created. “Okay, what’s got you dorks stuck? If it’s another videogame thing I swear I-” Before she could finish her sentence, Benny interrupted and grabbed her arm. “Sarah, can I talk to you? Great! Thanks!” He briskly walked away holding the arm of the confused (and now somewhat annoyed) girl.  _ “Alright, that was...weird. Whenever Benny needs to confide in someone it’s usually me…” _

Ethan tried to continue on with his day, although feeling slightly hurt.  _ “What’s up with Benny?”  _ He asked himself. After spending a couple minutes pondering he came to a conclusion.  _ “Is it me? What if he already knows and he feels awkward and doesn’t want to hurt my feelings? Or he’s just grossed out by me now?”  _ Ethan could feel his hands shaking in fear of the fact that he could possibly be disgusting to his best friend. This day had already felt excruciatingly long for Ethan, and he just wanted to go home. That’s all he had his mind on. But then the final school bell rang. And Ethan realized he wouldn’t be spending tonight alone.

~   
~   
~   
  


Ethan sat down on his bed and dropped his bag on the floor, as Benny followed behind him. He tried to just stare and focus on the ground.  _ “This is it. I gotta tell him.” _ “So what’s his name?” The taller boy asked. “What?” Ethan responded, feeling like the other boy could hear his heartbeat from how loud it was pounding. “The guy from last night.” “Oh, right, yeah.” Ethan scrambled to find his paper with his plans on it, he needed to tell him tonight. “His name was uh, well, I forgot,” He forced out a laugh. “It was just some random guy, yknow?” His eyes darted around the room, trying to avoid looking at Benny’s face. “But hey! I made a new playlist you should check out.” “Sure dude, just send me the link.” 

Ethan panicked, he didn’t want Benny to actually see the playlist yet. “It’s whatever, I’ll just play it in the background, what game do you wanna play?” Benny picks a game from the shelf, and it’s just mindless chatter between the two of them. Ethan starts the playlist and a couple of minutes go by before Benny perks up. 

“What song is this?” Ethan glances at his phone. “Idle Town by Conan Gray.” “Isn’t that the same guy who wrote the heather song? Y'know, ‘Why would you ever kiss me’?” “Yeah.” Ethan tried to swallow down his anxiety.  _ “It’s gonna be okay, everything’s gonna be alright. _ “I’ll send you the link now.”  _ “What am I doing?!”  _ Ethan grabbed his phone, copied the link and sent it to Benny. “I didn’t know you made this for me.” Benny looked at his phone screen, which had the playlist titled “for benny” on it. 

“I, uh, i just thought of you, I guess.” Ethan paused the game, and stared as the other boy studied his phone. “Is this what you’ve been acting weird about all day? I know we don’t have the same type of music, but that doesn’t mean I hate your type.” “Look at the songs.” He says, holding his breath.  _ “Shit. I’m really doing this. Fuck. What the fuck?! Stop him, before it’s too late!” _ They sat in silence for a few moments before Benny spoke softly. “ ‘Please Never Fall in Love Again’ ? What’s that about?” 

Benny analyzed Ethan’s features, his scrunched eyebrows, the way his eyes were locked at the ground. “E?” “Benny there’s...something I need to tell you.” “Who told you?” Benny asked, staring at Ethan.

“...What?” Benny started to bounce his leg. “Was it Sarah? No, I talked to her about it today. Was it Rory? Did he tell you? I told him I’d tell you but-” “Ben, what the hell are you talking about?” He locked eyes with Benny. He could see how flushed Benny was. There were long pauses of silence that just filled the room with tension. “I don’t know who told you or how you found out but... Yeah. I like you.” He took a deep breath in. “A lot.” 

Before Ethan could respond, Benny was running his mouth again. “I knew you found out sometime this week because why else wouldn’t you want to hang out with me because I’m disgusting and you felt bad for me so you made this playlist and now you probably feel really bad because I’m being such an asshole and-” Ethan’s so tired of Benny rambling right now. He starts to tune out what Ethan personally thinks is bullshit. Benny kept degrading himself and Ethan didn’t agree. Ethan’s eyes dart from Benny’s mouth to his bright green eyes. Ethan forgot that Benny was still talking, and was shocked when he got a tap on his shoulder. “Listen, E, again I’m really sorry.” “Don’t be, cause I don’t know if you’ll forgive me after this.” Another pause of silence that feels like years. Ethan places a shaky hand on Benny’s. He could feel the taller boy’s breath hitch at the contact. Ethan stroked his thumb on the back of Benny’s hand as he tried to even out his breathing.

“Hey Ben?” “...Yeah?” Ethan bit his bottom lip, trying to keep himself calm. 

“Can I kiss you?” Their eyes locked and Ethan leaned close, feeling Benny’s breath on his lips. “Yeah.” 

Benny opened his mouth slightly and closed his eyes, closing the distance between the two of them. Ethan didn’t know what to do. All he knew was he wanted Benny closer. He put his hands on both sides of his jaw and pressed him closer. Benny exhaled through his nose and ran his tongue over the shorter boy’s lips. Ethan let out a gasp, hoping that Benny wouldn’t hear. But he did, and he wanted to do it again. He let his tongue explore Ethan’s mouth as the shorter boy tried to contain himself. Benny bit lightly on Ethan’s bottom lip, receiving a small moan in response. Benny didn’t know what he was doing, but it felt right. Ethan pulled back, panting and trying to catch his breath. His pupils were dilated and his face was burning. 

“Benny…” Ethan said, softly. “Yes?” 

“Don’t stop. Ever.” Ethan pulled Benny back from the collar of his shirt and kissed him again, more forceful this time. He didn’t really know what he wanted, but he knew he wanted Benny. He smelled the deodorant that he used, his shampoo. Everything just smelled and felt and tasted like Benny. He kissed along the taller boy’s neck as he curled his fists into Ethan’s shirt. Softly sucking and licking on the base of his neck, Benny gasped. “Shit, E.” Ethan pulled himself back up and kissed Benny again, feeling inebriated by Benny’s sounds.  _ “Tonight’s gonna be a long night.”  _ He thought to himself as he ran his fingers back up Benny’s hair.


	2. horny teens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny really couldn’t believe what was happening. A cute boy (not to mention the boy of his dreams) is kissing him with as much energy as Benny feels toward him. It was very clear that Benny’s feelings were reciprocated. Almost as clear as the empty pit that was growing in his stomach. Benny’s never had sex, let alone anything else from touching himself. So, initially, he doesn’t know how far this is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t read if you don’t like smut/nsfw!

He kissed Ethan as if it were his only way to stay alive, breathing in Ethan’s natural body scent. His mouth watered the closer the two got. Ethan kissed along the base of Benny’s neck, licking and biting very gently. Benny tried to hold in his noises, but he wasn’t doing too well of a job. He could hear Ethan gasp whenever he whimpered or moaned softly. Ethan licked more of Benny’s neck, drinking in every string of curses Benny let out. The taller boy grabbed Ethan’s curly hair and pulled slightly, trying to suppress the sounds he was making. “Ethan…” He whispered, as he felt Ethan’s tongue retract back into his mouth. 

Before Benny could complain about missing his warmth, he gasped and tried to stifle his moan. Ethan was biting on his neck. Albeit, it was gentle because he didn’t want the taller boy to be hurt, but it was enough for Benny. “Fuck, fuck Ethan.” He could barely form any coherent sentences. His mind was spinning and empty and full at the same time. Ethan kissed along his jaw, almost too soft for Benny to feel. “Wha… E?” He asked, opening his eyes and looking over his shoulder to read the clock.  _ “1:24? Damn.” _   


He was brought back when Ethan pressed his lips against Benny’s lightly. “I’m so sorry Ben, did that hurt? I wasn’t trying to make it hurt, I mean, unless you want that.” Benny raised his palm to Ethan’s face and cupped his cheek. Although the room is dark, Benny could tell by the heat radiating from the shorter boy that he was blushing. “No, no, Ethan, it’s okay, don’t be sorry.” Benny brought Ethan’s face to his, and kissed him, slipping his tongue into his mouth and exploring. Ethan made a moan that came from the back of his throat and it was hot. “E, um, can I try something?” He said, catching his breath. “Uh, yes, I think?” Benny pushed Ethan so he was reclining in his bed and Benny was in between his thighs. Benny stammered, “Can I...suck you off?” He lifted his face to watch Ethan’s expression change. His eyes widened and his mouth was agape. “Please?” By the look of Ethan’s face, he could’ve sworn he was about to bust then and there. Benny slid his hands from Ethan’s sides to his thighs. Slightly pressing his palms to the outside of the boy’s legs. Ethan balled his fists into his bedsheets, as Benny proceeded to massage his hands into the shorter boy’s legs. He traced circles with his index finger and thumb, then bringing his hands closer to the inside of his legs, seeing how tight Ethan’s pants were on him.

Benny, not really knowing what the fuck to do, places his hand on Ethan’s forming hard-on and pressed against him. Ethan screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip as he groaned desperately for Benny to just touch him more. His hips bucked up lightly, trying to get more friction. “Benny,” It sounded as if he was going to cry. “Please, Ben.” His voice cracked. Benny was hypnotized by Ethan, his wavering voice, his body, everything. Benny blinked, remembering what he was going to do. “Right, could you uh, y’know?” He laughed dryly. Ethan undid his jean button, hesitant about what was about to happen. “Do you really want to do this?” Benny nodded, locking his eyes with Ethan’s. Ethan tried to swallow down his anxiety and slowly unzipped his pants, his erection more prominent through his underwear. Benny could feel Ethan’s fear, so he leaned over him and cupped his jaw, pressing their lips together. “You’re alright.” Benny whispered, nibbling on Ethan’s ear to distract him. Ethan’s breath hitched and he pulled out his dick, keeping his eyes closed.

“Hey, look at me.” Benny said. Ethan opened his eyes and stared into the eyes looking back at him. Without breaking their glance, Benny grabbed the shaft of the boy under him. “Is this ok?” Ethan was breathing heavily, struggling to keep his composure. “Yes, yesyesyes please, Ben, please.” Ethan cried out. Benny stroked Ethan painfully slow, turning his wrist every time he reached the top and running his fingers over his head. Ethan groaned, he was trying to keep his hips down, but he was failing. He called out Benny’s name like a mantra. “I’m going to go down now, okay?” He asked, getting a very short and rushed response from Ethan. The pit in Benny’s stomach has probably doubled in size since they started. Benny sunk his head down, and wrapped his lips around Ethan’s dick. He pressed his tongue against the base of his cock, dragging his head up and down slowly. He held Ethan’s hips down with his hands, feeling his body tremble.  


Benny tightened his mouth, sucking up and down of his length. Ethan arched his back and threw his head back. “Oh god, Benny.” He cried “Please, fuck, it’s so good, I’m so close.” Benny used one of his hands to grab Ethan’s wrist, placing the boy’s palm on his head. Ethan immediately grabbed a fistful of hair, trying to restrain himself from forcing Benny’s head down. Almost as if Benny could read Ethan’s thoughts, he took the rest of his dick down his throat and made short and fast movements. Ethan wrapped his legs around Benny.  


“Fuck, Benny, I’m so close, please don’t stop I need it pleasepleaseplease.” Hearing Ethan become more desperate to the point where he was begging turned Benny on to a whole other level. Benny tightened and released his mouth a couple times, bringing his mouth to the head so he could suck hard on his tip. “Shit, Benny, fuck yes, please!” Ethan bucked his hips up one more time, filling Benny’s mouth with his release. He rode out his orgasm with Benny’s mouth and tongue. His strings of pleads grew more quiet as he came back down from his high.  


Benny removed his mouth and swallowed Ethan’s load, looking at the flushed boy in front of him. “How...where did you learn that?” Ethan asked, taking deep inhales between each word. “I just did what I thought would feel good, you seemed to enjoy it.” Benny chuckles as he watches Ethan smile lightly, his chest rising up and down.

  
“Wait,” Ethan started. “What about...what about you?” “If you really wanted to get me off, keep making those noises and I’ll be good.” “You’re... a bastard.” Ethan and Benny quietly let out a laugh. “I’m serious hearing this-” He touched Ethan’s now limp dick. Ethan let out a startled gasp and a high-pitched moan. “-is enough to get me off.” Benny bit his lip, still feeling the pit in his stomach. “Okay...then... let’s do it.” Benny’s eyes widened.  


“W-what?” He stammered. “You heard me.” Ethan replied. “I’ll touch myself if you jerk off to it.” “Are you being serious right now?” Ethan sat up, lay his jaw on Benny’s shoulder so that his mouth was by his ear. He grabbed his length and stroked himself, letting out a moan from the overstimulation. “Okay, okay, I-I got the message.” Ethan lazily palmed Benny through his pants, whimpering as he still stroked himself. He felt the taller boy’s boner twitch in his pants. “Fuck.” Benny whispered under his breath. He quickly undid his pants and brought his hand to his dick. “Ben…” Ethan moaned, crying from him already cumming but still touching himself. Benny made a tight fist around his cock, already feeling his precum coating the tip.  


He stroked himself with force as Ethan started biting on his collarbone. “God, Ethan, you’re so good for me, fuck.” Ethan did his best to keep jerking himself off, although he was already on the brink of tears. “Ben.” He pleaded. “It’s too much, fuck, I can’t handle it.” “That’s it E, just let it out.” Ethan started panting again, letting a cry or strangled noise slip out from his lips. “It’s s-so good Ben.” Ethan gasped, making high-pitched sounds that he couldn’t control. Benny looked at Ethan’s face, his mouth open, eyes glued shut and saliva dripping down his chin. “E, I’m gonna cum.” Benny used his free hand to stimulate Ethan’s tip. It was too much for him. He cried out Benny’s name as tears ran down his face, sobbing as he reached his orgasm. Benny heard Ethan overstimulated and it sent him over the edge.  


He released into his hand stroking himself until he couldn’t handle it anymore. Benny looked at Ethan again, beads of sweat at his forehead, his face burning red, his tears. He looked so beautiful. Benny pressed his lips against his and tried to even out his breathing. “Thank you.” He sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry if it’s rushed I just.....I have no excuse

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed if I should make another addition....drop a comment ❤️


End file.
